


Supernatural Cast x OC

by shameless_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, F/M, Fighting, Filming on Set, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_ramblings/pseuds/shameless_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots and miniseries written around the cast of SPN and the reader. SHOULD I ADD MORE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared x Reader

It was the final night of the Las Vegas Comic Con and it was time for the final concert. You had been part of the Supernatural cast since the beginning of season 12, three years ago. In that time, you had slowly fallen in love with your amazingly hot co-star Jared Padalecki. His kindness towards other people and fans had astounded you, as had his enviable relationship with Jensen. The three of you were close friends, sharing your whole lives with each other.

'It is now time for the final songs of the night.' Rob Benedict's voice came over the fold back backstage. Nervously, you gripped the microphone in your hand, and wriggled your earplugs into place before stepping out under the bright lights of the stage. As soon as they noticed you, everyone cheered, and you grinned and waved to them. Jared smiled, and pulled you into his side, pressing a kiss to your lips, eliciting another round of cheers and screams from the audience.

'Aren’t they disgusting!' Jensen laughed. You and Jared broke apart, you blushing furiously.

'Now, now. My beautiful girlfriend has something to tell you all.' Jared said, stepping forward slightly. 'She conveniently forgot to mention that she sings! So tonight, she is going to perform a couple of solo's for y'all!'

Amidst the cheering, you heard someone call out 'How'd you find out?'.

'Well, I though he was out.' I said. 'Then, being the amazing boyfriend that he is, he bought me back pizza, only to catch me dancing and singing in our room!'

'Even I didn’t know!' Jensen laughed.

'Anyway, you all have me to thank. Just wait until you hear her voice!' Jared laughed. 'What are you signing tonight, babe?'

'Since I'm a sap, and a major fan of Twenty One Pilots and Elvis,' cue another round of screams, 'I'm thinking maybe Falling in Love, then a mystery song, then finishing off with the cast singing Carry On.'

'Sounds good, I'll just hop off stage and leave you guys to it!' With that, Jared ran off, leaving me cowering beneath the expectant gazes of nearly 300 fans.

Jensen handed a spare guitar to me and whispered 'don't worry, they'll love you no matter how many times you mess up.' With that, he left, running off stage to join Jared. I placed the strap over my shoulder, giving the guitar a quick strum to check if it was tuned, I clipped my mic into the stand before taking a deep breath.

Jared  
  
I watched her from side stage, a small smile on my face. Even nervous, she was the most beautiful thing ever. I fixed the white beanie on my head, just as she opened her mouth. The first time I had heard her sing, I was just unlocking the door to our motel room when I heard a woman's voice filter out from the bathroom. At first I had thought that she had her phone playing, but when I pushed open the bathroom door a little further, there she was; no phone in sight, standing in her bra and undies as she applied makeup and sang a song I didn’t recognise. She was so beautiful, and I couldn’t believe that she was mine. I had cleared my throat, making her jump before a pink blush spread across her cheeks, when I offered her the pizza in the box balanced on one hand, she had hastily nodded and I walked out, and didn’t mention it again.

'I would like to dedicate this song to my amazing boyfriend, Jared.' Her voice drifted over the speakers.

'Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can’t help falling in love with you'

Her soft, smoky voice floated out over the audience and the fans screamed, cheering her on. Jensen came and stood beside me.

'Dude, how did you not know she could sing?' Jensen nudged me with his elbow.

'She never sings. Not even with the radio.' I shrugged. 'I'm glad I found out though.'

'You got the ring?' I pulled it out of my pocket, the small diamond glinting in the light cast from the stage.

'I'm going to do tonight I think.' I said. Jensen shot me a grin.

'Good luck, man.'

We listened to the rest of her song, her voice giving me chills the whole time. What did I do to deserve this amazing woman?

You

On stage, I had just finished my song, the crowd was going wild. I waited for them to calm down before speaking.

'This is the first time singing on stage for me, so I'm really nervous.' 

Someone screamed 'I love you' from the back of the room' and I grinned.

'Hey! She's taken!' Jared appeared next to me, yelling into my mic. I laughed with the rest of the room. He turned to leave, but I grabbed the back of his shirt.

'Uh-uh, mister. You got me into this mess, you're gonna stick with me for this song. I'm also going to dedicate this song to Jared, as well as Jensen. You all know that I suffer with severe depression, and the last few years had been especially difficult. Without these two superheroes, I know that I would not be here today.'

The crowd aww-ed at the tears gathering in my eyes. I turned to Jared and Jensen, who had appeared next to him.

'So,' I said, sniffing to pull back the tears. 'I'm going to need my amazing back up band, Louden Swain to play an old favourite of mine. I haven't sung it for ages, so please forgive me if I mess up the lyrics.'

I smiled at the band as they filtered on, then at the boys by my side. At the first notes of Halo by Beyoncé, the crowd went wild and Jared and Jensen cheered.

Remember those wall's I built,  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
They didn’t even put up a fight  
Didn’t even make a sound 

The song passed so quickly, with the fans and everyone on-stage joining in at the chorus. When it was over, I was panting and smiling from ear to ear. When the whole room started full on screaming I turned to Jared to see what was going on.

There he was, on one knee, a ring in between his thumb and fore-finger. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth.

'Baby, you have saved me so many times in the past three years. I don’t know if I would still be here today if you weren't here.' The mic picked up everything that he was saying, and Jensen moved forwards to relieve me of my guitar. 'I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, both on and off the screen. Will you marry me?'

The room erupted into cheers, but Jared and I ignored them. All I could see was the blue in his eyes, highlighted by the lights on stage. I nodded and the room erupted again, people jumping up and down and screaming, camera flashes blinding me. Jared slid the ring onto my outstretched hand and I beamed, jumping up into his arms and kissing him on the lips. 

When we finally broke apart, both Jared and I had smile stretching across our faces. 'Actually, I have something to say.' I said, not letting go of Jared's hand. 'We should probably bring the wedding forward. Me may be expecting another member into the Padalecki family in the next 7 months.'

I smiled up at my fiancée as his face was taken over by shock. 'You’re not!' he exclaimed.

I nodded grinning. 'You're gonna be a dad.'

  
The crowd screamed again, camera flashes firing as Jared lifted me up and swung me around. Jensen and the cast cheered and came over to congratulate us.

'Now, as much as I am enjoying this moment.' Misha's voice filtered over the speakers. 'We have time for the last song, then we have to be off.'

Everyone settled down, but the excitement and joy lingered in the air. I grabbed my mic from its stand before standing in front of Jared, my back pressed to his chest.

'Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done'

I revelled in the moment, my fiancées arms wrapped around me and our baby, up on stage with the amazing cast of Supernatural, surrounded by friends and family. This night was perfect, and I hoped that many more like it were to come.


	2. Abuse Part 1 (Jensen x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short 2 or 3 part series of Jensen x OC. Reader has been in an abusive relationship for several years, without the boys knowing. What does she do after a particularly bad beating?
> 
> WARNINGS: DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. DEPICTIONS OF ABUSE. VERBAL ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter! I AM SO SORRY! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! Life is just so hectic and I literally write these as I post them and I have had no time to write in advance! Please send me in requests to help! I'll come back and add in GIF's this weekend (maybe Friday? I'm babysitting so hopefully I'll have time!)
> 
> FYI! GISHWHES is this weekend? I'm joining! Have any of you!

It had been a recurring cycle; Justin would hit me, I would cower until he had finished or passed out from the alcohol, then I would put on a happy face and go to work, to earn more money to pay for his habits drug and drinking. Somehow through the beating, he managed to avoid doing any permanently damaging.

After I realised what an ass he was, I tried breaking up with him, but his daddy was a big-shot lawyer and had used his connections in the banks to freeze my accounts every time I tired to leave. Every night, Justin made it a point to remind me exactly what would happen if I told anybody about what was happening. After a while, the regular beating destroyed my confidence and self-security, and I believed every insult that Justin would hurl at me during our nightly 'sessions'.

However, someone had to pay the bills and Justin refused to use his Trust fund so I went to work, where I played the happy, preppy PA on the Supernatural set, running errands for who ever needed it and grabbing stars and guests from their trailers.

The only friends I made were Jared and Jensen. I would help them with whatever they needed. Jensen and I were especially close, sharing the same taste in movies and books. We had the same dry humour. I couldn’t help but blush, and get butterflies in my stomach every time he looked at me. I knew that if Justin ever found out about these feeling, I wouldn’t live another day.

As the boys and I grew closer, I tried harder to cover up the bruises, desperate to keep them out of the mess. A couple time I had missed some, and the boys had inquired. Over time I simply convinced them that I was the clumsiest person on Earth.

I worked hard to keep my work and home life completely separate, that is until one day, my 'loving' boyfriend decided to show up on set. I didn’t realise that he was here until he was dragging me away from collecting lunch for Misha. As soon as he stepped behind me, I was hit with the stench of Ice and alcohol, his favourite and most lethal combination.

'Stop, stop it! I'm working! I can't leave.' I whispered, struggling to get out of his grip.

'Stop struggling, whore. Do you want to make a scene?' he hissed, his breath nearly knocking me out.

I stopped fighting and just let him pull me along to the car. I would likely get fired or at least in a shitload of trouble for leaving early without telling anyone, but I knew that the consequences of this moment would pale in comparison to what was about to happen.

* * *

  
It was a miracle I survived the night. He was careful to avoid my face, as usual, but he didn’t hold back when it came to my torso. While he kicked me, he yelled insults at me, not that any of them made it over the sound of my screams and the sound of his $300 Oxfords burying themselves in my stomach. We were in the outer suburbs of Vancouver, our neighbours too far away to hear. I was alone.

* * *

  
The next weeks I had off work, too exhausted and sore to move, much less run around. I claimed that I had a stomach flu and made petty excuses to Jared and Jensen. Justin didn’t hit me for a while, claiming that he didn’t want to kill me yet. He let me heal before he started again.

* * *

  
Nearly a month after the 'dragging me away from work' incident, I had just returned from home, to discover him nearly twice as drunk as he'd ever been. I didn’t even know how that was possible. He caught me trying to back silently out the door, slamming it shut in my face before kneeing me in the back. This was the worst one by far; he didn’t even spare me my face. I just accepted it, plans forming in my mind.

When Justin finally passed out, exhausted, I scrambled up, grabbing the car keys from the bench (the ones I was forbidden to take). I was done. I couldn’t take it any more.

I snuck out the front door, carefully closing it behind me. The bruises on my stomach screamed in pain and I was pretty sure that at least five of my ribs were broken, possibly even my nose. I breathed as deeply as I could, spitting out globs of blood, walking quickly towards the silver Audi parked in the garage.

I yanked the door open, adrenaline rushing through my system at the thought of what I was about to do.

* * *

I pulled into the brightly lit carpark, suddenly aware of my blood spattered clothes. I took a steeling breath before heading towards the building.


	3. Abuse 2

Twenty minutes later I sitting in a Police interview room, a camera trained on me, the blinking red light warning me that what ever I said now, was going to be recorded, and eventually played in court for everyone to see.

'Senior Sargent Lawson, number 43683 of the domestic violence squad. Let it be known on the record that the victim, who has willingly come forward at 1:13am on the 25th July 2016, claiming domestic assault against Justin Blackthorn.  Miss Y/N has denied the offer of a lawyer and has prepared a written statement, which she will read during this interview.  This statement was written with the help of a consulting lawyer,  Macy White, who helped Miss Y/N determine the correct language. A medical team have been summoned to treat Miss Y/N;s wounds, but she insisted that we conduct the interview before they arrive. We shall reconvene as soon as possible after her examination. Do you accept and agree to this statement?'

'I do.'

 'And do you agree that Macy White did not alter or influence your statement in any other way, other than to counsel you on the correct terminology for said statement? And do you also agree that there is no one else in the room with us?'

'I do.'

'Will you please read your statement, including the date, time, and document number stamped on it.' He smiled grimly at me, offering his silent support.

'The date is 25th July 2016. Time is 1:33am. Document number is DOC45962856.' My voice shook slightly and I took another breath. 'For 3 years, I have been in a sexual relationship with Justin Blackthorn. For 2 years and three months, he has been regularly beating me, either with his fist or other implements such as wooden spoons, belts, or household items. I have tried to end the relationship, but his father Marcus Blackthorn used his contacts in the banking system to close down my accounts until I agreed to remain in the relationship with Justin. During our beatings, Justin would avoid my face, ensuring that his 'activities' weren't revealed. To keep me from reporting him, he threatened me and my family. During these beatings, he would call me 'whore', 'slut' and other names. During the last part of our relationship he would smile and laugh while beating me. After 5 separate occasion's I had to drive myself to a private hospital for medical attention due to my injured. Each time I would go to a different hospital to avoid arousing suspicion. I claimed that I was a stunt double on a movie set. My story was always accepted as I used knowledge I learnt on the current job to answer any questions about filming asked by hospital staff. I have suffered broken ribs, collar bones, my right arm and  severe bruising on my torso. '

As the last word fell off my lips, I gasped; the realisation of what had happened really sinking in. A lone tear trickled down my cheek. I had been a good girl in school, getting straight A's, getting my dream job, working with amazing people everyday. How had I ended up here?

I sat silently as Lawson ended the recording, leading me gently out the back to a room where the medical team were waiting for me. Suddenly I felt cold and dizzy. I started shivering uncontrollably, staring at the ground. I felt a warm blanket draped over my shoulders. I nuzzled into it, trying to hide myself from the world.

'Hey, there sweetie. My name is Hallie, I'm a paramedic and a registered nurse.' I dragged my eyes the kind-looking paramedic in front of me. 'It's ok. I know that it feels bad at the moment, but it'll get better. What your feeling is the after-effects of the adrenaline.  You're not going to want to, but I need to take a look at your ribs, ok? I need you to move the blanket. It won't be for long, but if they're broken, we'll need to take you to a doctor. '

I nodded and she had me laydown across the bench. After a couple minutes of poking and prodding she grinned. 'Just bruised. 'Do you want me to call someone?'

I nodded again.

  'Ok I'm going to use your phone. Is there a passcode?'

 I shook my head.

  She reached into my bag and took out my phone, scrolling through my contacts. 'Do you want your parents?'

Shake of the head. 'Jen-Jensen Ackles.' I stuttered.

 The shivers were slowly subsiding, but I was still worried about biting off my tongue if I spoke.

With a nod she dialled.

'Hello? Sorry to disturb you, sir. My name is Hallie Hall and I'm a paramedic. I'm currently sitting in the South Vancouver Police Station with Y/N.' A pause. 'She should probably tell you that. She's in a little bit of shock right now, and needs to stay with someone for the next few days.' Another pause. 'I'm afraid that's not an option. Are you available? Should I call someone else? Ok, thank you. See you soon. Don’t forget to bring blankets.'

 She hung up.

'He and Jared are coming down. Not many people can say that they have Jensen in their contacts!' She laughed. 'I love the show! I like the way they worked God, sorry _Chuck_ , into the storyline without making it too religious or anti-Christian…'

She talked on, trying to entertain me. I was nodding off by the time the boys arrived, the shivers having completely subsided. Hallie had taken off earlier, quickly explaining about a car crash on the highway. When she reached down to shake my hand I stood up, pulling her in for a tight hug.

 'Thank you.' I whispered. She nodded and pat my back before grabbing her equipment bag and heading out the front.

* * *

 

Jensen stormed out to the back of the station. When he finally appeared at the doorway, panic written all over his face. He walked swiftly over to me, dropping to his knee's in front of me.

'Hey.' he whispered, taking in the dried blood on my face and the awkward way I was sitting on account of my ribs. 'You look like you've been to war.'

A weak smile tugged at my lips. 'Can we go home? I'm so tired.'

'Sure can, sweetheart. Can you walk?' he asked, searching me for any other injuries. I stood up, only to immediately fall back down due to the head rush.

'Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. I got you. Jared's in the car with Cliff.' He scooped me up into his arms, bridal style.

I snuggled down into his arms, tucking my head under his chin. He carried me out of the police station and I closed my eyes to the curious and sympathetic looks of the officers.

* * *

 

Jensen and Jared sat on either side of me the whole way back. Anyone else in this situation would've felt squashed or claustrophobic, but our closeness felt reassuring after so many years of touch being a punishment. I fell asleep after about five minutes, the gentle rocking of the car, combined with the hum of its engine rocking me into a sleep.

 


	4. Abuse 3

When I woke up, I was in a big, fluffy bed, a heavy weight at my back. I panicked, thinking that the whole thing had been a dream, and I was still stuck with Justin.

But then the homey scent of Jensen washed over me and I sighed. I grimaced as the slight movement jolted my ribs.

'Here.' A couple of aspirin and a glass of water were handed to me, and Jared’s face appeared over me. 

'Don't worry about Jensen. He can… has… slept through a thunder storm.' He grinned, after a moment it faded away, replaced with a frown. Y/N, what happened last night… he really freaked out. You'll need to tell him what happened.'

'I know. What about you?'

'I think I can guess, and it's more between you and him that it is me.' He fiddled with the empty pill sleeve.

I nodded and sighed, swallowing down the pills and water. My ribs still ached, but I hoped that the pills would dull it soon.

‘’Why didn’t you tell us?’’ Jared was still staring down at the pills, fingering the broken foil.

‘’Because I was scared,’’ I whispered. ‘’I was the girl that kids are told about in school. I was the one who wasn’t strong enough to walk away.’’

Jensen stirred next to us and Jared and I glanced at him.

‘’You aren’t weak. You are the strongest person I know. It wasn’t your fault. That guy was a dick.’’

I nodded. ‘’Thanks, J.’’

He grinned and reached a hand up to smooth back my hair. ‘’I’ll leave you two, to it.’’ He gave me one last grin and left the room.

‘’What?’’ Jensen mumbled something into his pillow, before pushing himself up to glance over at me.

‘’Good morning,’’ I grinned at his dishevelled state.

He groaned before flopping back onto the bed. ‘’Wait.’’ He sat up again. ‘’Why are you in my bed?’’

I frowned. ‘’You don’t-‘’

‘’Fuck. Oh shit, I’m sorry. Morning brain.’’ He sat up properly, looking me over. ‘’How are you feeling?’’

‘’I’m good. Jared just gave me some pills.’’

He nodded. ‘’Why did you say anything? We wouldn’t have judged you.’’

I looked down, playing with the sheet. ‘’I was terrified that _he_ would come after me, or you. And… he was my first, I didn’t know _how_.’’

Jensen pulled me in for a hug, carefully avoiding my ribs. It was then that I realised he was shirtless. His body was pressing into mine. I also realised that I was braless. I pulled back, ducking my head to hide my blush.

He lifted my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. ‘’He won’t touch you, I promise. You’re staying here until that prick is locked up. Understood?’’

I nodded. ‘’Ok, now. Go back to sleep.’’ He gave me a smile then pulled me gently down with him.

Tucked under his arm, his face pressed into my hair, arm cradling me close to his body, I realised something.

_I love you, Jensen Ackles._

* * *

 

Two weeks later, and Justin was locked up in police custody awaiting trial for assault. I remained at Jensen and Jared’s place while I healed. I could breathe normally now, and most of the bruises had faded. However, things were not _all_ peachy.

My minor crush on Jensen had blown into love. It was more awkward than ever being around him. Seeing him laughing with Jared and the crew on set made my heart swell, and I got choked up whenever I was around him. I seemed to have a permanent blush on my face. I think Jared had caught on, he kept giving me these looks; little half smiles while glancing between Jensen and I.

Exactly like the one he was giving me now.

‘’And… action!’’ The director called.

‘’Sam! Sammy!’’ Jensen ran across the set, just in time to catch Jared as he fell to his knees.

‘’I’m good. I’m fine,’’ Jared let out a little groan, clutching his ribs which were supposedly broken.

‘’What the hell were you thinking?’’ Jensen’s voice rang out across the set, the giant light boards set up to mute the daylight shook in the wind, which was slowly picking up. The director checked something on the monitors. He made an angry gesture then called ‘cut’.

‘’Sorry guys!’’ Tim, one of the camera operators called. ‘’We can’t film with these boards.’’

‘’Take 30!’’ The director called.

I walked over to where Jensen was gently shoving Jared, both laughing about something.

‘’Hey,’’ I murmured, flushing under Jensen’s gaze.

‘’I’m gonna…’’ Jared gave me a pointed look and slunk off towards the catering tent. I blushed harder, if that was even possible.

‘’Everything ok?’’ Jensen asked, moving to block me from the crew. I glanced up, only to look down again when I caught his eye.

‘’Yeah.’’ I hesitated. I glanced up again. Jensen was still staring at me, a funny look in his eyes.

‘’You are so beautiful.’’ He said suddenly. i took a step back, startled.

‘’What?’’

‘’You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.’’

I glanced down, nope; just my usual slacks and white blouse. ‘’I-I don’t…’’

Jensen put a finger under my chin, lifting my head to look at him. His green eyes were mesmerising. His eyes flicked down for a second. I froze, unsure what had come over him.

Then my world exploded. His lips came down on mine, fierce but gentle. I didn’t respond for a moment and Jensen pulled away, brow furrowed.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ he muttered, pulling back. ‘’I’ll, just…. Yeah.’’

He stepped back, turning for me. Before he could get any further from me, I grabbed the lapels of his canvas jacket, yanking him back to me. I pulled him down to me, smashing our lips together. He groaned, then his hands were on my waist, smoothing up my back, pressing our bodies closer together. I stood on tiptoes, winding my hands around his neck and up into his hair. _Finally,_ I thought.

A round of applause broke us apart. We turned, and saw the entire cast and crew applauding us. I flushed and buried my face in Jensen neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair. I could feel him grinning.

‘’How long have you been holding back?’’ I whispered.

‘’Since you first walked onto set,’’ he murmured.

The applause died off and everyone went about their business.

‘’Caught on camera!’’ Jared yelled, a grin on his face.

I groaned. ‘’Gag reel?’’

Jensen nodded. ‘’Definitely.’’

‘’Crap,’’ I groaned again. I pulled back, only to stretch up to kiss him again. ‘’Totally worth it though.’’

Jensen’s laugh reverberated through me. ‘’Agreed.’’


	5. Christmas (Jensen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Prompts 4) Character A and Character B broke up, but now they’re at the same Christmas party.

I pulled nervously at the hem of my red dress. The snowfall had dropped the temperature by another thousand degrees and I shivered as Jared’s doorbell rang. The chimes finished their happy tune and a second later the door swung open.

‘’Y/N!’’ Richard Speight beamed at me, before beckoning me in.

‘’Hey!’’ I crossed the threshold, shrugging off my slightly frozen, heavy winter coat.

‘’Everyone is in the lounge. I’ll take your coat and see you in there.’’ Grinning, I handed him my coat and made my way through the house. The moment I stepped through the door, I was circled by a crowd of people.

‘’Jared!”’ I grinned and opened my arms for a hug. Smiling back, Jared picked me up and whirled me around.

‘’Shortie!’’ He cried.

I flushed. ‘’I’m 5’9’’. I’m not _that_ short.’’

Jared ruffled my hair, ruining the careful updo I had wrestled it into. My frizzy blonde hair did _not_ agree with snow. I grimaced and tried to fix the mess he made.

Beside Jared, Gen tutted but grinned. ‘’Hi, Y/N.’’

‘’Hey, Gen.’’

The next half hour was a flurry of red and green jell-o shots and greetings. I hadn’t seen most of the people in this room for over three months. I had made a… hasty departure when my personal and work life collided. It was true what they said, _never_ mix work and pleasure. Bad things happen. Very bad things.

I suddenly wondered if _he_ would be here. I hadn’t seen him, but he _was_ part of the cast.

‘’Y/N!’’ I started, glancing up from my red plastic cup ( _what were we, high school students?_ ), back to Gen’s face. She had a half amused-half concerned half-smile on her face. ‘’Are you listening to me?’’

I flushed. “Sorry, Gen.’’

‘’You were thinking about him, weren’t you?’’ she asked.

I nodded. ‘’Is he coming?’’

‘’Yeah, he said he’ll be here around 9.’’

‘’If it’s ok, I think that I might leave before he arrives… I don’t think I’m ready to see him yet.”

She nodded. ‘’Of course.’’

There was a crash in the kitchen and we both turned towards the door. Jared emerged, the front of his sweater coated in something slick and greasy. The conversation halted as everyone turned to face him.

‘’Ummm,’’ he mumbled. ‘’We might have to order in.’’

Everyone groaned. Gen and I exchanged looks and made our way through the crowd towards the kitchen. Inside, there was turkey everywhere. I mean, _literally_ everywhere. Up the walls, on the ceiling, splattered across the cabinet. Gen groaned.

‘’What did you do?’’ I asked, taking in the destruction.

‘’We took it out the oven, and it just… exploded.’’ Jared appeared sheepish.

‘’What do you mean ‘it just exploded’?’’ Gen walked over to the shattered glass pan the turkey had once been it. She prodded the carcass, then sighed.

‘’Ok, well,’’ she thought for a moment. ‘’The pizza place down the road might be open. Y/N and I can run down. _You_ clean this up.’’

We grabbed our coats from the front door and headed out into the freezing night.

* * *

 

My little Camaro carried us safely over the ice roads, the snow tires gripping the slick road. Gen still hadn’t changed her tires, so we had piled into mine. She had to drive, the only one at the party who hadn’t had drunk anything alcoholic. I had an idea about that, but knew that Gen would tell me when she was ready.

The trip was surprisingly short, due to it being Christmas Eve, I guess. Everyone was bundled up at home, surrounded my loved ones.

The pizza’s in the back filled the car with the warm aroma of tomato sauce and onions.

‘’How’s married life?’’ I ask, breaking the silence.

It’s hard to think that the wedding was only a year ago. It feels like an age since we all piled into the ski lodge’s conference room.

‘’It’s amazing! I’m so happy. Jared is as well.’’ She beamed at me.

I smiled. ‘’I’m so happy for you two. You’re perfect for each other.’’

We pulled into their street, car lining the curb. Someone had taken my spot.

‘’Shit,’’ I growled. ‘’We’ll have to walk.’’

Gen sighed and pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. The closest available park was around the corner. I pulled in reluctantly, both Gen and I dreading the walk across the frozen path. We slipped and slid across the walkway, me in my ridiculous heels I had insisted on wearing, Gen in her slightly more sensible kitten heels. We laughed and giggled at each other the whole way.

The cheer that greets us when we open the front door _nearly_ makes the whole trip worth it.

‘’Behold, our Gods!” Richard cries, mockingly bowing down to one knee. Misha laughs and helps Gen carry some of the boxes to the kitchen. Jared takes mine despite my protests.

The flurry of bodies reminds me of last Christmas, when the same people, plus one more, laughed and joked around me. I had dubbed that night the best Christmas of my life. So much had changed since that night. Suddenly not so hungry, I make my way into the lounge room, to the awaiting drinks tray.

Everyone is in the kitchen now, probably circling the counter like a pack of hungry wolves. I smile as I pour myself an extra-large glass of whiskey. Something moves in the mirror in front of me and I glance up.

‘’Hey,’’ Jensen says hesitantly.

I drop my eyes to my glass, not turning around. All the emotions from the past year, the heartbreak, pain, feeling of all consuming loss, rush back. For a moment, I can’t breathe. I chug the rest of my glass down in one gulp, wincing as the liquid burns my throat.

‘’Jensen,’’ I acknowledge, icily.

‘’Please, baby, don’t be like that,’’ he tries. His eyes flick down my body, catching on my dress.

My throat closes off. ‘’Don’t call me that.’’ He looks perfect in dark jeans and a black button down. He’s grown out his beard for the holidays and his hair is a little longer as well. ‘’You don’t get to call me that anymore.’’

He flinches at my tone, but I can’t bring myself to feel anything except hate for him. ‘’Y/N-‘’

‘’No, Jensen. No more. I told you, I’m done.’’ I put the glass down on a nearby table, perhaps a little too hard. The glass shattered in my hand, the shards impaling themselves in my palm. I swore and leapt back. Blood dripped from my hand onto the hardwood floors.

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck!’’ I hissed, pulling bits of glass out of my skin.

‘’Here, let me-‘’ Jensen started forwards.

‘’No!’’ I held up my uninjured hand. ‘’Please, just leave me alone.’’ A tear streaked down my cheek. ‘’You’ve done enough.’’

Jared appeared in the doorway, eyes darting from Jensen to me. ‘’Is everything ok?’’

I wiped my cheeks furiously. Why was I crying over him _again_? ‘’We’re fine. I broke a glass, I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up, but I need to get the glass out of my hand.’’

Jared nodded. ‘’Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up. Use the spare bathroom; there’s a first aid kit under the sink.’’

I nodded my thanks and left the room without a second glance at Jensen. Gen met me at the bottom of the stairs, a sympathetic smile on her face. I nodded at her then headed upstairs.

* * *

 

I grimaced as I dug the tweezers deeper into the cut. Only one piece of glass remained but it was well and truly buried in my hand. I cursed as it shifted slicing deeper into me. There was a hesitant knock at the closed door.

‘’Come in,’’ I called, running the tweezers through the flame of a candle I had lit beside me. Shredded and bloodied tissues littered the floor around me and I kicked them out of the way as the door swung open.

I sighed. ‘’I don’t want to see you.’’

Jensen nodded. ‘’I know, but I could hear you from downstairs and thought that you might want some help.’’

I thought for a moment, then relented. There was no way I could get this glass out on my own. ‘’There’s a piece stuck.’’

‘’Lemme see.’’ Jensen sat down on the bath opposite me. I held out my hand and he took it gently. ‘’Yeah, I can see it.’’ he picked up the tweezers and carefully parted the cut. I hissed as the wound was exposed to air and Jensen glanced up at me, concern in his green eyes.

‘’Sorry,’’ he mumbled looking down. He carefully parted the wound and I kept in my whimper of pain. The tweezers slid in and I closed my eyes, unable to bear the sight of him. ‘’For everything.’’

I didn’t open my eyes. ‘’It’s not enough.’’ As hard as it was to say, to know how much those words hurt him, it was the truth. ‘’Sorry doesn’t cut it. Not now.’’

‘’It was an accident,’’ he tried. ‘’I never meant to-‘’

‘’An accident? So what, you slipped and _fell into her vagina_? Is that the best you could come up with?’’ I whispered the words, unable to muster the strength for more volume.

‘’No! We just finished filming… and we’d had a couple drinks… the crew dared us to kiss…’’

‘’So it’s the crews fault!’’ I exclaimed, fury rushing through me.

‘’No!’’ He yelled. ‘’It’s mine! I shouldn’t have done it. I should’ve come home _straight_ after filming. I shouldn’t have hurt you.’’

Tears escaped my closed eyes. ‘’But you did.’’ I paused. ‘’Do you know how many fucking time I cried over you?’’ Jensen stiffened. ‘’But that wasn’t the worst of it, oh no. The worst thing was, you told me there was nothing between you. That I had nothing to worry about. Yet here I am, crying about you again!” Jensen flinched at my harsh tone.

“I…” he stopped. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I do. I’m leaving. I got a role on a new show and I’m moving to LA for filming. The distance will be good for us. Good for me.”

Jensen opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. He nodded, and stood. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

“Goodbye, Jensen.”


	6. Perfect (Jared x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet little imagine based off Ed Sheerans song ‘Perfect’. Not yet edited

 

 

 _I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
 _And follow my lead_  
 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
 _‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Jared watched as she swayed gently to the radio. The bar was empty, the customers having left hours ago. She had stayed behind to clean up, and he had stayed to watch her. Her little nightly ritual of cleaning all the glasses, benches, tables and display kegs had fascinated him. She cranked up the radio as the first gentle strains of an Ed Sheeran song came over the tinny speakers.  


She hummed gently, wiping a beer glass and placing it in the rack. She didn’t sing, he knew she didn’t like the sound of her voice. He smiled when a glass nearly slipped from her grip and she looked up at him, lips curving upwards. She blushed under his gaze.  


“If you’re going to stay, you may as well help.” She gestured towards a stack of clean glasses, awaiting stacking. Silently, he went to work, working in tandem with her. Her hips swayed gently and she did a little spin when the notes reached a crescendo. Biting his lip, he stood behind her, reaching over her head to a high shelf. He silently thanked God that he had just showered, there are nothing like BO to ruin a moment. She stepped back, her back pressing to his front. She froze, a gasp halfway out of her lips.  


“Jar,” she whispered. His arms dropped from the shelf, careful not to knock the glasses, and came to rest on the bench, either side of her hips. He hummed gently, leaning down slowly.   


Their foreheads pressed together gently, eyes closed. After a moment, she dropped the towel she was holding and slid her arms around his neck. They swayed for a moment gently, feeling their way across the rubber matting on the floor. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inched his lips closer to hers. His eyes opened, gauging her reaction.  Only when she too opened her eyes, when their breath mingled and danced between them, did he kiss her.  


It was gentle. Soft and pillowy. Tender. Fiery. Everything they had waited for and more. All their little moments, from the first time he bumped into her in High School, to the time when she visited him on the Gilmore Girls on his first and last days. From the time she got accepted into college, to the day she finally moved back to Austin, having not seen him for 5 years. It was their prom and graduation day all in one. It was their first heartbreak, their first goodbye, their first fight, all in one.  


She let out the smallest of sounds, and he pressed closer, opening his mouth and inviting her to do the same. Slowly, she opened up to him, drawing him in. 

They couldn’t get close enough.

Only when their lungs screamed for oxygen did they part. They both panted, still pressed together.  


“Ok?” he asked.  


She nodded. They both knew that everything had changed. Of course, how could it not with a kiss like that? They knew it was a long time coming. They knew it was inevitable. So did all their friends and family. Past girlfriends and boyfriends knew from one look that they would never replace the other.   


She smiled. “Thank you.”  


“For what?”  


“Everything.” He made an amused expression and pulled her in again.

* * *

In a little bar in Austin, Texas, something had taken place. Not something world changing. No, this was something even more special. This was a bond, formed between two people over years and years, forged from memories and laughter and tears and fights. From hours spent under stars, days spent hunched over books, failed relationships and heartbreak.   
Something special had taken hold in their hearts, and it wasn’t going to let go any time soon.


End file.
